With a Final Breath
by Artemis is Awesomeness
Summary: "You know the plan, right?" It was supposed to be all too easy for them to win...  Clove's POV of her death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Tis I, Lian. I know a lot of people do this, but so what. I wanted to do it. SO here it is. Clove's death... in her view of it. Enjoy!**

"You know the plan, right?" Cato asks me for the hundredth time that hour. I roll my eyes.

"You take out Eleven, I'll go for Twelve, put on a show, they both die, we take out Five, wait for Lover Boy to die if we can't find him, and go home victorious at the end of day," I repeat to him. "I haven't forgotten it since five minutes ago, if that's what you were thinking." Cato half-heartedly sneers at me.

"Oh shut up," he says. "We just need to get this right, okay? I want to go home already. Even more so since we can both go home." The last sentence carries weight. We both know the rules were only changed for District Twelve. They've been playing the Capitol this entire time. And I have to give them credit, it's smart. I'm surprised Cato and I didn't think of it, but then again, our strategy was to kill. Kill kill kill. Just then a bird nearby sings four lonely notes. Some other birds catch on to the melody and begin repeating it. Were they mockingjays?

"It's almost dawn," Cato almost whispers. "And there's the Cornucopia. But there's no feast. Where's the feast at?" Although it's loud enough for me to hear, I know he's talking to himself.

"Just give it a second," I say. "It's not dawn yet." I smirk as I say, "Remember the plan?" Cato opens his mouth to respond, but instead his attention is caught as he stares at the Cornucopia as a long table appears from the ground. I turn to face it. It's time.

I can see the individual bags sitting there, two large ones labeled 2 and 11, one medium one labeled 5, and a small bag- honestly, it could fit in the palm of my hand. I get in a ready position to throw my knife as soon as-

All of the sudden, I see a flash of red as the girl from Five runs out of the Cornucopia, grabs her bag, and dashes away into the forest.

"Why didn't we think of that?" I ask Cato. He doesn't respond. He probably already left to wait by the grass for Eleven to show his face. I wait for Twelve. She has to know that it's her next, otherwise she'll never get the medicine for Lover Boy- that's what Cato and I narrowed it down to be in her bag.

There. She's running out of the woods, with that _stupid_ bow in her hands, an arrow loaded in it. She looks around frantically for either Cato or I, and I see my chance to nail her. I throw my knife, waiting for the shocked look on her face as it implants into her arm. But there's that _stupid_ bow, barely deflecting the knife away. I run out of my hiding spot, another knife already in my hands, about to be thrown. She blindly aims at me, trying to kill me. I sneer, but the arrow still comes my way. I barely have time to turn so it doesn't skewer right through my heart. Instead, it lands in my arm. Luckily it wasn't my good one.

I throw the knife anyway, and ignore the pain shooting through my arm. _I've been through worse. I can do it. She will die_ I remind myself. She's loading another arrow, but I tackle her to the ground before she can shoot. The bow clatters aside.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I sneer at her. It's then that I realize how much I truly hate her. _I'm_ the one who the Capitol should be rooting for- me and Cato. _We're _the Career tributes. Not her. Not District Twelve. Twelve simply came up with a plot to make the Capitol think they're in love. Cato and I knew that Lover Boy was trying to keep us away from Katniss. We were using him just as he was using us. And I _hate_ that.

"He's out there now. Hunting Cato. Peeta!" My eyes widen and I punch her in the throat, hitting her windpipe to quiet her. I quickly look around. Now Lover Boy in sight.

"Liar," I say, grinning. Peeta was still practically dead. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in a tree while you try to keep his heart beating," I snarl at her. "What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it." I reach into my jacket and grab a knife of many, fingering it gently. It was a dainty curved knife. I cup her face with my hand, holding it in place. I ran the smooth side on her face. "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

Katniss begins to struggle, trying to get out from underneath me. I smirk. "Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic ally… what was her name? The one who hopped around the trees? Rue?" I ask. I see in her eyes that I've struck a chord. Excellent. "Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I pause after this, as if I really wanted an answer. I examine her face. "Now, where to start."

I wipe away the blood, to give myself a fresh canvas. And then I tilt it, trying to figure out where to start. _Where will cause her the most pain?_ I ask myself. I want to torture her before she dies- for Cato, and myself. _She deserves it._ Then she tries to bite me. My hand automatically snaps to her hair, pulling her back down away from my hand and her head completely immobile.

"I think," I purr. "I think we'll start with your mouth." Then I take the knife and trace he lips with it, taunting her with it. Katniss glares at me. I admit it unsettles me. I know I made her hate me, but that's good. It'll make the show even better.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for those lips anymore," I say, in a conversational tone. "Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" Katniss opens her mouth and spits a combination of blood and spit in my face. I pull her hair a bit more, and my face is red with hatred and anger. "All right then. Let's get start," I growl at her. But just when I'm ready to show the audience my torture session a rough pair of hands hoist me off of her.

The arms wrap around me, squishing me into a huge chest and giant arms encasing me in a chokehold. My feet kick wildly in the air. A second later I am flung head over heels onto the ground. The wind is momentarily knocked out of me, causing a tear to escape from my eye, and I taste blood in my mouth. I must have bit my tongue on impact, but I just feel numbness in my mouth.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" a voice shouts at me. I'm stunned momentarily, never having heard this voice before. Then I realize it was Thresh. I scramble backwards, trying to get away from the hulking mass.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I cry. _Where was Cato? _I think.

"You said her name. I heard you. Did you kill her?" he asks me. I begin to shake my head when he gets even angrier. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No I-" I begin, but I see a huge stone in Thresh's hand. _He's going to kill me_ is my first thought. _Cato! He can save! I know it!_ "Cato! Cato!" My voice comes out rougher, more screechy than I wanted it to.

"Clove!" I hear. And then I know it's over. Cato's too far away. He can't get here in time.

I'm going to die.

A tear escapes as I watch the rock come towards my head, as if in slow motion.

The impact happens. It's a sharp, horrible pain. It feels like my head is snapped open completely.

I sit there, and take in the pain. I try to think that it's not there- mind over matter, isn't it? I simply think about breathing. District Two is Masonry. Maybe if I play dead, maybe Cato and I can overcome this.

_Stop it _I tell myself. _Don't hold onto false hopes. They just tear you down even further in the end._

I can hear Katniss and Thresh talking in the distance.

"_We teamed up. Blew up the supplies… I sang her to sleep."_

"_To sleep?"_

"_To death. I sang until she died. Do it fast, okay?"_

"_I let you go. No more owed."_

I want to cry right now. I want to cry so, so badly right now. But I can't. I have to stay strong. I'm a Career.

"Clove!" Cato shouts. I hear pain in his voice. He's nearer now. I can tell. But my thoughts are… fuzzy. Shorter. I can't think straight any more.

And then Cato's kneeling over me, his spear dropped somewhere near. "Clove," he says again, his voice cracking. I look and see his eyes staring deeply into mine. Tears are about to fall. I let out a small laugh.

"Don't cry," I say. Cato stares at me in confusion. I realize that my head wound is making me go delusional a bit. "It's… it's fine. I'll make it."

"Clove, stop," he begs. "T-there's blood all over you." My eyes close momentarily. "Clove! Please Clove, stay with me!" he begs again.

"Cato?" I ask feebly, my eyes closed. My words are just a whisper.

"What Clove?" he asks. He grips my hand tightly, and has the other turning my face towards his.

"Win," I say simply. "Win the games." For me.

I shudder as I let out another breath.

"No! Clove! Stay with me Clove, please! I… I lov-"

A cannon fires.

**I cried as I wrote the ending. Or at least teared up. I love Clove and Cato. They belong together. **

**Review? Please? It'd make my day. **


	2. Author's Note

**Hola mis amigos! I have decided to write another fanfiction based on these two peoples whom I love dearly. I have not yet started it, nor have I decided whether I'll just add it on here or start another story completely. **

**But I'd figured those who enjoyed this story would like to know this knowledge. If you didn't care... oh wells. Don't bother to read.**

**So the story will basically be from Clove's POV the whole time, and will be her view of the games. Very original, I know. But I was requested to do this, and I thought it'd be fun, ya know?**

**So keep a look out for it!  
><strong>

**~Lian**


End file.
